Captive
by LightYourTorch
Summary: Magneto exploits a young mutant's powers to get his own back on Logan. Will the X-Men ever be able to trust anyone from the outside world?
1. Tyler

**Chapter 1**

 **All of the movie rights are owned by fox i take no credit for these amazing characters or the stories and films that have branched off from them. enjoy X-x**

The boy is fighting against the bonds that tie him to the chair, without any avail. He tries to shout but the gag muffles any noise he makes. Erik smiles. Sometimes his fellow brothers could be so… clueless. He makes his way down the stairs calmly, thinking to himself as he treads. He would never have let himself be captured like this, even this young. Of course, he was with Charles at that point of his life but that's a whole other story. One thing at a time. Erik watches the boy struggle for a few more minutes, leaning against the railing of the stairs before approaching. He places a pale hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy stops struggling. "Now, now Tyler," Erik grins broadly, looking down at Tyler, "Would you like me to take that off?" He asks softly, indicating the gag. The boy nods slowly, his eyes brown eyes wary, darting around the room, scanning his surroundings cautiously. The white-washed walls are clear from any decoration whatsoever, with small windows lining the top of the room, circling the entire room. The sky is a dark black outside, meaning it's night. Brilliant, Tyler thinks, nobody will notice I'm gone till morning. Erik pulls the gag from around the boy's mouth, "I'm no monster you know," He laughs, his eyes sparkling. "I wish I could believe that." Tyler glares at Erik. "I have to get back to the school. Is there something you needed? I have a phone for a reason." The boy smirks as Erik sighs. "I was trying to be polite but seen as you seem eager, let's hurry this along." Erik grabs hold of the back of the chair and swivels it to face the white wall. Tyler rolls his eyes. "Telepathy is Charles' talent.". Erik smirks, "So talents, that's what he's having you believe we have? Interesting. This, m'boy requires logic, no telepathy needed. Mystique descends from the stairs that Erik came from in time to hear the comment and laughs lightly. "Have you told him…?" She purrs, whispering in Erik's ear as he smiles broadly, "You're just in time dear. Tyler, have you worked it out yet?". Tyler cranes his neck around to look at the man they call Magneto and frowns. "Obviously. You want a portal. I'm not that thick. I'm just not sure what for…". Erik crouches next to Tyler still smiling, slightly resembling an alligator. "Not just any portal. A mirror portal. In a specific place. I need you to locate a certain mutant at that school of yours.". Tyler stares, bewildered at Erik. "A mirror portal? But that's so basic. It's not illegal, why couldn't you come to the school and ask to see whoever it is instead of kidnapping me?", Tyler questions, not quite understanding. "Well because I plan on doing a lot more to him than just talking. He gets in my way a lot and I've heard he owes some people a few favours…". Tyler sighs, "Would you mind telling me who it is so I can track them? As I said I have stuff to deal with.". Erik smiles, "But of course my dear boy. A mutant by the name of Logan.". The room fills with silence as Tyler takes this in. He thinks hard, why would Erik want to track Logan? Shit. "His skeleton. It's metal. You can control metal. You want me to track him and show you him through a mirror portal so you can control him?! I'm right, aren't I…". Erik laughs, "So you have a good **initiative** then young one. Well, as I said before, I need you to find me Logan. I won't hurt anyone, I promise, I'll just take him for… 'walkies' shall we call it, help him pay off a few favours eh? And, if you don't like what you see, then you can pull out. I promise." Erik's eyes sparkle as he stares intently at Tyler. "I guess if you're helping him…" Tyler smiles, "Fine, I can help. Give me five minutes to find him, sir". Erik smiles at Mystique who is standing behind Tyler in the form of Charles. Smart girl, Erik thinks. "He may be a while dear," Erik walks over to Mystique as her blue skin flows over her body, replacing Charles' face with her own. "I can wait," She says patiently, "I have a few requests for Logan myself…" She looks down at the three scars on her torso, glistening in the light of the watery rising sun.

Logan jerked awake, growling as he hit his head on the side of his bed. "Goddamit," He snarled, eying the empty beer bottle on the bedside table, quickly snatching it up and shoving it under the bed before Charles' had the chance to walk past. He didn't bother changing out of the blue shirt and black jeans he was wearing as he pulled on his leather jacket, stuffing his feet into the shoes that lay at the bottom of his bed. If he hadn't been forced to earn his keep by teaching classes he would still be in bed at this point. Logan yawned as he trailed down the stairs, passing kids as he went. They mostly stayed out of his way in the morning, once one of them had tried to trip him up. That kid ended up in the med lab with Jean stitching them up. It wasn't Logan's fault he had been concealing a bottle under his shift that had sent glass everywhere when it smashed. If only Charles' let him drink in the school. So, in a way the kids parents could thank Charles'. Personally, Logan wouldn't have minded being stitched up by Jean but she claimed he could heal so it didn't matter. Shame. Logan heard voices in the kitchen as he entered, he sighed when he saw Scott and Ororo. Ororo wasn't the problem, of course. "Morning" Logan muttered, nudging his way past Scott to grab a beer from his cupboard. "Logan, I thought Charles' said that you had to clear out the beer from there…" Ororo said quietly, as Scott smirked. Logan raised an eyebrow at her as he took another swig from the bottle. "Well then, tell him I'm doing it. One bottle at a time." He smirked as he walked out, pouring the end of the bottle on Scott's cereal and tossing the bottle in the bin as he strolled out.

"Seems like our friend could use a lesson in manners," Erik noted as he watched Logan through the portal that Tyler had created. "Thank-you Tyler. You are doing the right thing my boy," Erik smiled, as Mystique finished fastening the chains around Tyler's wrists. The chains trailed into the ceiling and prevented Tyler from moving. "One question," Tyler piped up, "I need my hands free to close the portal…" He trailed off as the lights in the room were switched off and he was left alone in the darkness with his portal. He had walked right into this one. "Well done Tyler…" He murmured unhappily as he was forced to watch Logan continue his morning.


	2. Losing Control

It was late in the afternoon, Logan was making his way up to Charles' office for the weekly staff meeting that Charles held to make sure everybody was handling their classes. It was all pointless according to Logan, another thing to interrupt his sleep but if he didn't turn up he knew Charles would just send Bobby up to piss him off until he came. Logan treaded slowly down the hallway, full well knowing he was late for the meeting. He didn't give a damn though, if they needed him so much they could wait. They were lucky he even taught his classes, not that he did it the proper way but when the kids left his class, they knew shit they wouldn't forget. Logan sighed as he came to a stop outside of Charles' office door, he could hear low voices from inside. He shoved the door open roughly, yawning as he slumped into the chair nearest to the corner and furthest away from Scott, grinning slyly at Jean as he did so. Charles was sitting at his desk, staring unimpressed at Logan. "Deciding to join us, Wolverine?" He said, his hands clasped on the desk, an eyebrow raised. Logan grunted in reply, managing somehow to look even more bored. "I think we better keep this short, professor, to keep some of our more, restless staff entertained," Scott smirked at Logan, who shot him daggers across the room. Charles smiled at Logan and Scott, as Jean cuddled closer to Scott. Logan growled quietly, this meeting was testing his patience. "So, we need to discuss the students progress…" Logan's eyes were already beginning to droop as Charles started talking.

He was almost asleep when he felt a twitching sensation in his hand. He shook his head and came to his senses, staring at his left hand in confusion. His fingers were in a tight fist, he could feel his metal bones shifting around in his arm. Shit. That could only mean one thing. There was the scraping sound of metal as his claws suddenly were released from within his arm. The others all jumped and turned to stare at him. "Logan? Is there a problem?" Charles asked, clearly confused. No shit, Logan thought as he retracted his claws. "No just keep going with, uh, what you were talking about.". Charles smiled, "Do you have any input?". Fuck. "Yeah em actually yeah I think that's a good idea,". "Good, you agree with Scott being your boss? Excellent!" Jean smiled. Logan raised his eyebrows "Wait what the fu…frick?" Logan glared at Scott. The other X-men laughed as Charles began to speak again, "So you were asleep? Actually, I was praising you for being such an inspiration to the students. They all listen to you so well.". Logan thought back to his last lesson, a few desks might have claw marks from when the younger kids told him that he wasn't teaching them properly. He nodded, accepting the compliment as he stood up to leave. "We aren't done." Scott sighed. "Look, one-eye, I have better things to do than talk crap about students that wont use any of this shit when they're older okay?" Scott stood up and faced Logan, "Look pal, don't know what made you so stupid but trust me buddy, it's working.". Logan growled, "Brains aren't everything, bub. In your case, they're nothing.". Logan stormed over to the door and slammed it shut behind him. Stupid one-eye. Always thinking he's better. Logan sighed, heading into the kitchen thrusting the door of his cupboard and grabbing a beer. He went to find Bobby, who was slouched asleep on the couch in front of the tv. Logan knocked his knuckle against Bobby's temple, making him jerk awake instantly. "What the hell Logan!?" Bobby yelped, rubbing his head in pain, "Did you forget you're made of metal?!". Logan wordlessly thrust the bottle into Bobby's hand and watched until he could see condensation on the bottle, grabbing his cooled beer from the kid's hand. "You're welcome." Bobby raised his eyebrows, turning to face the sofa so he could get back to sleep. Logan trailed back to the kitchen, drinking his beer silently. He emptied the bottle before reaching the kitchen and was about to toss the bottle into the bin when he saw Scott talking to Hank at the table. Perfect timing. He lined up his arm and drew back his arm to throw the bottle when something stopped him. He felt his arm shaking. He couldn't move. Logan's fist tightened around the bottle, Hank and Scott turned to face him. "What's up Logan?" Hank smiled warmly, walking over to him. "Don't move.", Logan snarled. "What's going on?" Scott smirked, "Withdrawal from not smoking in the past day?". "I can't move." Logan snarled, "Stay there Scott.". Scott suddenly stopped laughing and realised Logan was serious. His hand was still tightening around the bottle until it suddenly exploded. Spears of glass flew everywhere, Logan was close enough for it to hit him but the two men opposite were out of range. The brown glass of the bottle was lying in small piles of sharp shards all over the floor. Logan groaned as he looked down at his torso, the glass falling out, stained with his blood as his body healed. He looked up and Scott and Hank who were staring at him in disbelief, before pulling the huge shard out of his hand with a growl and heading upstairs hurriedly. He locked his room door and lay on the bed staring at his hand as the wound closed itself up. What was happening? Was his mind finally cracking?

Erik laughed as he watched the confused mutant in his room at the school. "Pity his mutation didn't include brains along with the ego, hmm Tyler?". The boy glared over his shoulder, "Yeah uh sure?" he replied. "We can spend more time tomorrow messing around the school, but for now, I should phone one of Logan's… friends. Goodnight Tyler." Erik left the room, his cloak sweeping behind him as he dialled the number. The dial tone played loudly, echoing in the white washed hallways. A mans voice came through the phone from the other end. "Hello? You've reached the phone of Boliver Trask.".


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was lying in bed the next again night, the moonbeams painted across his face as he stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't had another incident like the bottle accident, but it wasn't like he was going to forget it in a hurry. Losing control of his body like that… He had never experienced something like that. There hadn't been any experiences like that since the first two, and Logan was hoping it would stay that way. But now, he couldn't sleep, and his hand was tingling like before. He picked up the cigar that was lying on his bedside table and inhaled the smoke. It helped calm him down when he had nothing else to do. He tried to place the cigar back down again but he couldn't. He felt his arm moving across to his other hand, slowly but surely. He sat up and tried to move both his arms but he couldn't, his left arm was poised above his right hand, the cigar aimed downwards. "What the hell…" Logan murmured, realising too late what was about to happen. "SHOOT!" He yelped as the cigar burned into his hand, searing the skin badly. He eventually felt the tingling sensation leave his arm and dropped the smouldering cigar. God sake. This stuff never happened to one-eye. Logan watched as the burnt flesh on his hand began to stick itself together, tiny bits of skin finding their partners and connecting. The smell of burned flesh cleared the air and Logan watched in fascination as the last of the burns and scars faded away to his normal skin tone. Well, whatever was causing this had obviously forgotten he could heal. Dumbasses. He turned over on his side, too tired to even make assumptions about what was causing him to feel himself losing control of his own body. Probably Scott getting Jean to mess with him. Logan didn't care. Healing takes care of everything. He tried to forget about it and get some rest, letting exhaustion take over as he closed his eyes.

"The bell rang shrilly early the next day, echoing throughout the corridors of the school, waking up Logan. He was late for his first class. Not that it would surprise anyone. Logan groaned, throwing the bedcovers onto the floor, putting on one of his white tank tops and jeans, covering it with his leather jacket. He trailed downstairs, briefly grinning at Rogue before returning to his usual glare as he stopped in front of his classroom door. He could see through the window that the class were all joking around and laughing, Bobby was lounging back on his chair, Jubilee was sitting at the back of the class making jokes as usual. He frowned. What the heck were they doing? He shoved the door open, growling lowly as he entered the room, the effect was immediate. They all sat up straight at their desks, staring at him as he grinned and lay back in his chair at the front of his deck, putting his feet up on the desk. "Essay. Thousand words.". The kids scrambled to grab their pens and paper from their bags. Logan glanced out the window and saw Jean talking to Scott in the hallway. Great. He began to stand up, he couldn't let Jean hear about the bottle incident last night. "Well?". Bobby's voice brought Logan back to reality. "Well what?" Logan turned to face the class as he reached the door, placing one hand on the handle. "We need something write about…" Bobby raised an eyebrow, the rest of the class staring expectantly at Logan. "Write about anything, I don't give a damn," Logan rolled his eyes and stepped outside, he caught sight of Jean at the other end of the corridor out of the corner of his eye. Logan almost jogged towards her, knowing he had to catch her before she got into her classroom and locked the door. For some reason she took teaching seriously. Logan couldn't relate. "Logan!" He heard Ororo calling him from behind, he chose to ignore her and kept on making his way towards Jean, dodging between kids making their way down the corridors. "Logan! Wait!", Logan kept making his way towards Jean, he couldn't let Scott ruin his reputation. If Jean told Charles he couldn't control himself… No. It wouldn't get to that. Logan began to speed up into an almost dash as Jean got closer to the door, he nudged a kid in the shoulder as he ran, not bothering to apologise as the kid fell sprawling to the floor. He just made it to the door as Jean was about to enter, putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her towards him, her back leaning against the door. "What is it Logan?" Jean smiles, her red hair tumbling around her shoulders. God, he must look awful. Logan panted, trying to catch his breath, not moving his hand from Jeans shoulder. "So, uh, what was…. Scott... saying?" he wheezed between breaths as Jean laughed softly. "Nothing to do with you," She winks, and Logan finds himself smiling. He begins to feel that familiar sensation in his hand again and curses under his breath. "Shit.". Jean looks at him, suddenly concerned, "Logan, what's wrong?". He looks at her, furrowing his brow, "Jean, get away from me. Quick, just go.".She tries to step away, but Logan's grip is vice-like on her shoulder. "I can't, let go Logan!". Logan feels his bones shifting within his arm, anticipating what's about to happen as he hears Ororo come up behind him. "Stay back!" He snarls, unable to move. His claws emerge from the knuckles on his left arm, grazing Jean's hip. "Ah!" She yelps, trying to wrench Logan's right hand off her shoulder. Ororo stands behind them, she had been unsure how to react before Logan had harmed her best friend. Everyone has their limits. Her eyes glazed over, becoming a milky shade of white as she summoned a bolt of lightening from the sky, it struck Logan, but she controlled it to stop it from hurting Jean further. Logan's body convulsed for a few seconds as Ororo made sure he was knocked out. The last thing Logan saw was Ororo running to Jean's aid as his vision blacked out and his charred body began to repair itself.

just a quick note of me asking me for view, y'know ;) so i know how to improve and tailor the story to how you would like!


	4. Chapter 4

"He swam in and out of consciousness for the next hour, vaguely aware of being lifted down the hallway, Charles using telepathy seen as he was too heavy for anyone to lift. Everything else was a blur, snippets of conversations and mixes of worried faces. Not much made sense, so he blocked it all out, not wanting to deal with anything at the minute, closing his eyes and trying not to wake up.

Eventually Logan couldn't pretend anymore, he needed a drink. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness after so long of seeing nothing but darkness. He blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust to the light. He was lying on a bed in… the medical room? Why the fuck was he there… There was a heart monitor to the left of his bed, beating consistently. The noise was doing his head in. Where was everyone? God, he needed a drink, he thought as he scanned the room. He caught sight of a glass on the bedside table as he tilted his head, out of the corner of his eye. Perfect. He tried to raise his arm, finding he couldn't. What the fuck. He tried his other arm, nothing. "HEY!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the school.

Jean and Scott were sitting in the kitchen together. "He's awake then." Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm worried about him Scott," Jean sighed as she slowly stood up and headed towards the doorway. "Wait up," Scott wearily followed Jean as she made her way to the medical room, "He isn't safe and you know it,". Jean sighed, Scott could be overprotective. "Trust me, he can't do anything." She replied, pushing open the door to the medical room with ease, holding it for Scott. Logan was lying flat on his back in the middle of the room, a blanket covered his thrashing body. "Jean?! What the fuck!?" Logan's eyes were wild, he didn't know how to react. Jean calmly locked the door and pulled a stool over next to Logan's bed before replying. "Logan, you know why we have to be cautious…" She started before he growled in frustration. "What the fuck have you done to me?" He snarled in a dangerously low tone, keeping his glare on Scott. Jean tugged on the blanket and tossed it behind her onto the floor, Logan lifted his head of the pillow to look at himself. Thick brown leather straps were fastened over his legs, arms and torso, restricting all his movement apart from his head. Scott whistled. "You aren't getting out of there, big guy" He grinned. "Fuck off one-eye," Logan murmured, twisting underneath the straps that held him to the bed. He looked so harmless, Jean thought, as she watched him struggle against the straps that hold him down. "It's only temporary, until we can fix whatever's wrong, okay?" Jean said softly, holding Logan's hand. Logan grunted, turning his head to face the wall. He hated this, the feeling of being trapped, unable to move, having people feel sorry for him. Jean sighed quietly, she went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass vial filled with a grey liquid. Scott watched her as she poured half of it into a syringe and quietly walked over to Logan. His sharpened senses picked up her movement and he jerked his head towards her, his eyes untrusting and wary. "Get the hell away from me with that," He growled as she approached him with the syringe in her hand. "It'll calm you down while the professor makes his way here," Jean assures him, Logan still tries without avail to inch away as she plunges the syringe into his left arm. The liquid is slowly released into Logan's arm, he opens his mouth as if he was about to speak but Scott watches as Logan's eyes roll back into his head and all movement from Logan's struggling body ceases. "Wow." Scott frowns, "How did you do that?". "Enough to knock out an elephant," Jean smiles, "And it looked like it only just worked.".

Tyler slouched on the ground, exhausted from having all his energy drained on keeping that stupid portal open. Erik stood over him watching the young mutant with interest. Tyler could barely walk, he was shattered. "I'd like to thank you for your help, Tyler," Erik smiled, "You've been a real credit," He called over his shoulder as he wrapped his cape around himself, nodding to Sabretooth who had been standing guard by the entrance to the hallway. Sabretooth stalked over to Tyler, smirking as the young mutant shivered in terror. He'd heard from Logan what his step brother was capable of. The man grabbed the young boy by the collar of his shirt, dragging him towards the door. "Make your own way home." He growled, tossing Tyler out the open door and onto the grass. Tyler heard the door slam behind him, he looked up at the dark sky above him, waiting for his energy to regain itself so he could get back to the safety of the school.

Charles sat in the medical room, watching Logan intently. The man's tousled brown hair was plastered over his forehead, instead of its usual position, perched on end. He looked more peaceful than Charles had ever known him to be, the only sign he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest under the white vest he wore. "He should be awake soon professor," Jean said as she entered the room, walking over to the counter to take another vial from the cupboard. "Would you like me to wake him for you now?" She asked tentatively, motioning to the syringe on the bedside table next to Charles. "Yes, if you don't mind Jean, I'd like to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," He replied, his brow furrowed. Jean used her telepathy and lifted the syringe into the air, it flew through the air and landed in her hand. Charles waited patiently as she unscrewed the cork from the top of the vial and watched as the liquid slowly trickled into the syringe. She gently plunged the needle into Logan's arm, even though he was held down, startling the mutant was always risky. Jean stepped back and put the syringe in the sink. She glanced at Charles. "Will he be okay?". Charles waited a few moments before answering. "It's too early to tell. I'm not entirely sure why he's reacting the way he has been…". Jean sighed. "I know you're worried, but don't worry, I plan on getting to the bottom of this.".

There was a low groan from the bed, both Jean and Charles turned their heads sharply just as Logan forced his eyes open. "Ugh…" he moaned, turning his head on the pillow to face them. "What did I miss?" He croaked, yawning. Jean filled a glass with water over at the tap and took it over to him, lifting his head slightly and tilting the glass into his mouth. "Better?" She smiled, "Yeah," He grinned back as she laid his head back down on the pile. Charles rolled closer to the bed in his chair, smiling at Logan sympathetically. "You need something?" Logan raised an eyebrow expectantly and sighing. "Actually, yes," Charles replied, realising he had better get to the point before Logan lost further interest. "If you allow me, Logan, I'd like to have a look for any psychic traces in your mind…". Logan stared blankly at the professor, not sure what to make of this. "Will it convince you to let me out of these?" He nodded at the straps that lie across his body. Charles smiled, "We'll see.".

"Then that's good enough for me," Logan shrugged, "Do whatever you want, I don't care.". "Thank you Logan," Charles let out a breath of relief, "Myself and Jean will get to work right away.".


	5. Chapter 5

Charles sat in the medical room, watching Logan intently. The man's tousled brown hair was plastered over his forehead, instead of its usual position, perched on end. He looked more peaceful than Charles had ever known him to be, the only sign he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest under the white vest he wore. "He should be awake soon professor," Jean said as she entered the room, walking over to the counter to take another vial from the cupboard. "Would you like me to wake him for you now?" She asked tentatively, motioning to the syringe on the bedside table next to Charles. "Yes, if you don't mind Jean, I'd like to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," He replied, his brow furrowed. Jean used her telepathy and lifted the syringe into the air, it flew through the air and landed in her hand. Charles waited patiently as she unscrewed the cork from the top of the vial and watched as the liquid slowly trickled into the syringe. She gently plunged the needle into Logan's arm, even though he was held down, startling the mutant was always risky. Jean stepped back and put the syringe in the sink. She glanced at Charles. "Will he be okay?". Charles waited a few moments before answering. "It's too early to tell. I'm not entirely sure why he's reacting the way he has been…". Jean sighed. "I know you're worried, but don't worry, I plan on getting to the bottom of this.". There was a low groan from the bed, both Jean and Charles turned their heads sharply just as Logan forced his eyes open. "Ugh…" he moaned, turning his head on the pillow to face them. "What did I miss?" He croaked, yawning. Jean filled a glass with water over at the tap and took it over to him, lifting his head slightly and tilting the glass into his mouth. "Better?" She smiled, "Yeah," He grinned back as she laid his head back down on the pile. Charles rolled closer to the bed in his chair, smiling at Logan sympathetically. "You need something?" Logan raised an eyebrow expectantly and sighing. "Actually, yes," Charles replied, realising he had better get to the point before Logan lost further interest. "If you allow me, Logan, I'd like to have a look for any psychic traces in your mind…". Logan stared blankly at the professor, not sure what to make of this. "Will it convince you to let me out of these?" He nodded at the straps that lie across his body. Charles smiled, "We'll see."  
"Then that's good enough for me," Logan shrugged, "Do whatever you want, I don't care.". "Thank you, Logan," Charles let out a breath of relief, "Myself and Jean will get to work right away.".Charles had been probing for around five minutes before he found any traces of anything in Logan's mind. There was a faint trace of something, he could feel it, just out of his grasp. The professor sighed, even though Logan's mind was basically unbreakable he was worried about the setbacks of this. Things could only get better though and he wanted to help Logan, so Charles shrugged away his doubt and continued his search for psychic traces. Eventually he found a way to set up psychic link between himself and whoever had caused Logan's irrational behaviour. "Hello Charles." The voice came through, loud and clear. He knew that voice. "Erik?". There were a few moments of silence. "Why are you in my head again Charles?". Charles sighed to himself, "I think we both know why. You've been messing with Logan.". Charles heard a small chuckle coming from his old friend, "Are you sure you haven't jumped to conclusions?". Charles had heard all he needed, he closed off the psychic link with Erik. How hadn't he worked it out sooner. It seemed almost obvious now, the only thing left to figure out was how Magneto had managed to make the connection with Logan. Charles spent around half an hour more poking around Logan's memories, combing carefully for anything that could give him a lead.

Logan awoke still strapped down to the bed in the medical room, Jean and Charles were still in the room, talking in low voices in the corner. They suddenly looked over as Logan grunted, still waking himself up. "Evening, Logan," Charles smiled, moving his wheelchair beside the bed, Jean following behind him. "Find anything?" Logan asked eagerly, keen to be free from the medical room that had almost seemed to become his cell. "Actually, yes," Charles smiled, "It turns out that you were being controlled by Erik. Somehow, he had found a way to control you while being miles away but I'll figure that out later.". Logan rolled his eyes, "Bastard.". Jean tried not to smile as Charles chose to ignore his comment and continue, "Well anyways, I know you won't want to hear this Logan but I'm afraid we'll have to keep you here until we manage to make sure Erik can't take control of you again.". There was a cry of protest from Logan, "What the fuck?!". The professor decided at that point it was time to go, he directed his chair towards to door as he beckoned to Jean. "Hey, where are you both going?!" Logan growled, violently thrashing against the leather straps. "Well I have classes to teach and after looking into your thoughts Logan, I can't trust you alone with Jean.". Logan smirked as he saw Jean blushing before exiting the room with Charles. The room was suddenly filled with silence again apart from the steady bleeping of the heart monitor beside his bed. He closed his eyes, with nothing else to do it seemed his only option was to go to sleep. He blocked out the sounds of faint footstep that his sensitive ears were picking up, eventually drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey! Psst! Logan?" Logan woke to someone shaking his shoulder impatiently. "Wha?" He groaned, blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden bright lights. "Hey, it's me!" Logan managed to make out two figures in the room, recognising the voice. "Bobby?". "Obviously." Bobby grinned, "Remy's here too.". The mutant nodded, acknowledging Logan as he sat on the counter net to the medicine cabinets. "Why the fuck did you wake me up?" He snarled, "Now I'll be lying here awake for hours.". Remy grinned, he jumped down from the counter and began undoing the straps that held Logan down to the table. "What are you doing? You know you can't do that, bub." Logan questioned, watching as the man didn't stop, barely paying attention to Logan's enquiry. "Remy needs someone to play pool with. Bobby's shit.". Logan glanced over at Bobby, "Fair enough," He grinned, "But I gotta be back down here straight after, alright?". Remy nodded and finally finished undoing the straps, Logan sat up for the first time in days. The room suddenly began to spin, Logan was filled with a sense of nausea for the first time in what felt like years. He shook the feeling off as he got to his feet, stretching his legs as he took his first steps in almost a week. Remy chuckled, "Need a bit of help there?". Logan rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way to the door, "Fuck off.".

The three of them quietly made their way to the living room, Logan and Remy in front with Bobby following them silently behind. As soon as they reached the table Logan headed for his usual cue, smirking at Remy, "Ready to get beaten, bub?". Remy grinned, "You sound confident for someone who's about ta lose…". Bobby started setting up the coloured balls on the table for them to start as the other two mutants eyed one another competitively.

Trask was sitting in his office at his desk as he typed furiously on his keyboard. He was finally almost finished his email, then he could go home. He eventually signed off the email with his name then pressed send. He watched impatiently as it sent, drumming his fingers on the desk. As soon as it was sent he closed the laptop and packed it into his briefcase quickly, eager to get home as most people would be. He cursed loudly as the telephone began to ring, he picked it up sighing loudly, making sure the person on the other end knew how pissed off he was. "What do you want?" He snapped furiously. He could hear a rushing of wind on the other side, it sounded like helicopter blades. "Mister Trask, sir, we have reached the mansion. Would you still like us to proceed, sir?". Trask smiled broadly, looking out the window. "Of course, gentlemen. Just remember what I told you. Watch the claws.". The reply crackled through from the other end, "As you wish sir.". Trask hung up, replacing the phone back onto the receiver. It was dark outside the window as he pulled out his laptop again. It would be rude to leave and not greet his guest.

Thanks for all the comments, I've really enjoyed reading them, please keep it up! Big shout out to FanficFan23 for all the support I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

Logan rolled his eyes as he easily potted another one of the pool balls, "Ya still thinking your gonna win?". Remy nodded eagerly, "Logan only won three games, Remy still warmin' up!". Logan smirked, "Let me know when you're ready to play properly then.". Bobby lay sprawled across the sofa watching them, by now everyone was used to the two mutant's constant bickering. Eventually the game ended, Logan refusing to play again no matter how much Remy begged him, saying that "You're not worth my effort.". They all ended up on the sofa, watching the TV in silence, Bobby almost nodding off while Logan blew smoke from his cigar into the boy's direction to keep him awake.

Only a few miles away the helicopter full of Trask's men had landed and were beginning to plan their attack. Each of them was dressed in full black armoured clothing with stab proof vests and helmets with earpieces, so they could all keep in contact. They all were armed with tasers tucked into pockets in their vests, each of them also had a pair of specially adapted handcuffs for their captive. "Is everybody clear on the mission?" The Sergeant barked, as the soldiers lined up before him. "Sir, yes sir!" They replied, saluting. "Good luck, soldiers." The sergeant returned to the van where he had set up monitors to keep track of the movements of all his troops, nothing could go wrong tonight to prevent the mission from succeeding, or the consequences would be catastrophic for him. The seven soldiers slowly made their way through the thick foliage that surrounded the back entrance of the school silently, whispering to each other through their microphones to keep in touch. They each knew what they had to do. Detain, but try not to harm their captive, if they could manage it, not that it would make much of a difference if they did. The soldiers eventually reached the walls of the school, they had had to land their helicopter far enough to way as to not draw attention to anyone in the surrounding area. Their ropes were thrown over the wall, the hooks tied to the ends caught into the earth on the other side, just about enough to support the people climbing on the other end. As the group slowly descended to the ground they took time to analyse the huge building that lay before them. "If only the idiots had sense to close the curtains." One of them whispered smirking, there was a clear view of the three mutants on the sofa. "That's our man." The women nodded to one of the mutants, "Your turn Iain.". Iain grinned at her, "Finally," He said as he stooped under a branch that hung in front of them, running quietly up to the window. He eventually reached the window, splaying his hand under it and the others watched as the glass vanished. The men on the sofa were oblivious, their conversation could now be heard drifting out through the window. "We're ready sir." The woman whispered through her mic as Iain beckoned them over to the window. "Go ahead." Came the crackling reply as they scuttled over to join their squad member. "Clear shot." Two of the men hissed, crouching just below the window, aiming with their scopes. A few seconds later there was a slight popping sound as two tranquiliser darts flew through the air, striking Remy and Bobby in the neck. Logan's head snapped around to face the window, his sharp hearing determining where the darts had come from. Quickly, he looked back at the mutants beside him, the small darts sticking out of their necks. They'd live. He stood up, the two limp, sleeping bodies slumping down on the sofa as he did so, his claws slowly revealing themselves from his clenched fists. "Come on then!" He snarled, walking over to the window, noticing the glass was missing. He growled in warning to whoever was outside, not giving them much of a chance to ready themselves before jumping down onto the gravel below, startling the soldiers. They knew their target was unpredictable but they hadn't been expecting him to be so irrational. Logan spotted his targets easily, he didn't need the night vision goggles they had been wearing, not with his mutation helping him see. The adrenaline rushed through his body as he leaped forward into the group of soldiers, they all began to fire darts at him. Their attempts were useless, it wasn't enough to bring him down. His claws slashed into one of the men's torso's, blood spurted in the air, his screams were cut out as Logan slashed a second time. One of the others jumped onto his back, bringing Logan crashing down into the grass as the two of them rolled around. He stabbed at the man's face throwing him off him like a rag doll, sending him into the group of his comrades. The woman quickly opened the satchel hanging by her waist, taking out a bigger dart with a bright blue liquid in it. She loaded it into her gun, taking aim at the killing machine before them who was just getting to his feet. The dart flew through the air as she pulled the trigger, sinking into the back of Logan's neck, he groaned and collapsed, losing all control of his limbs as his claws were forced to retract. "Hurry!" The woman tossed a pair of handcuffs towards the man closest to Logan who quickly turned the mutant over, holding his wrists behind his back as he snapped on the cuffs. Two of them quickly grabbed a hold of Logan as the began to drag him across the grounds and back towards the wall where they had come from. The remaining five soldiers struggled to push Logan's heavy metal body over the wall, somehow managing. He suddenly felt feeling return to his body as he landed roughly on the other side in a heap, trying desperately to bring out his claws as his captors joined him on the other side. "Look at this, Sam," One of the men smirked, "He can't figure it out.". The woman walked over to beside Logan, "They prevent your mutation." She smiled sweetly at him as he growled back, "Still got a voice though, don't I?" He snarled, "CHARLES!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping somebody might hear him from inside the school. One of the soldiers brought out a leather muzzle, fastening it around the man's mouth, smothering his shouting. "Do you really?" He teased as they continued to drag a struggling Logan through the forest and back to where the helicopter was meeting them.

"Who's there!?" The Sergeant barked as he heard muffled footsteps coming towards him. "It's us, Sir!" Sam called back, the group emerging from the forest with their bound captive. He grinned as he saw them, "So you succeeded?" He examined Logan, crouching beside him, earning a muffled growl from the scowling mutant. "Right, let's load him up then. Where's Percy and Iain?". "Ask him." Sam sighed as they began dragging Logan up the ramp of the helicopter.


End file.
